pixarfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Party Food
Party Food Transcript * Narrator: 'One fine day, the Tank Gang was getting ready for a party. Nemo, Marlin, Dory, and Hank were sent to help them. * ''swims up to the table holding Marlin's prize-winning carrot cake on a plate. He sets it down. * '''Marlin: Mm-mm. There it is. My prize-winning carrot cake. I think this is gonna be a big hit with our guests. * Hank: bowls full of food out One more for Nemo. So, Marlin, how many guests did you say were coming? * Marlin: Hmm, let's see. Destiny, Bailey, Bruce, Anchor, Chum, and Mr. Ray. * Hank: (counts all seven of his tentacles) That's seven guests! We'd better get cracking! * Marlin: Yes, sir! * leaves with Hank. Bloat arrives with a bowl of peas. * Bloat: Hoo-hoo, I love parties. You can play games and best of all, you can eat all this yummy food. Hmm. There's nowhere to put this. Maybe I'll just try one. (eats a pea) Mmm. Maybe I'll try another. (eats another pea) * eats more peas, when Gill's cellphone rings. Gill answers it. * Gill: Hello? Yes? Yes? Okay. Bye! (hangs up) * Nemo: Who was it, Gill? * Gill: That was our guests, Sharkbait! They're on their way! * Marlin: We'd better get a move on! Come on! * Tank Gang: Right! * of the Tank Gang, Nemo, Marlin, Dory, and Hank work together with the food while Bloat is still eating the food one at a time, and the clock ticks in every hour. Bloat is still tasting the food, when Gill, who is icing his the kelpcakes, notices him. * Gill: annoyed Bloat! * Bloat: Yeah? * Gill: What are you doing?! * Bloat: '''Just taste-testing, Gill! * '''Gill: No, you're not! You're eating all the food we've made for our guests! Now please stop. I want you to clean this table up. Our guests are on our way. * Bloat: You can count on me, Gill. * Gill: Good. leaves * Bloat: To make sure all the food is yummy for our tummies. Yummy for our tummies! eating * Marlin: What's going on, Bloat? * Bloat: '''Oh, I'm putting things away, like Gill told me. * '''Marlin: Oh, good. * Dory: Hey, Hank. Will you be staying at the party with us? * Hank: No, Dory. I've got too much to do on my mind. Once everything's ready, I'll be going home. You have fun with your guests. * Dory: Um, okay. * is still tasting the food, even after Hank goes home. The guests are almost at the area. Bailey and Destiny are leading the way. * Chum: Are we there yet, Bailey? * Bailey: Oooooo, there it is! I see the party! * Destiny: Well then, let's go! * Bailey: Wall! * Destiny: with a squeak AGH! * [Cuts to Bloat on the table, moaning with a tummyache. He gets up, and sees an empty table of dishes before her. He realizes in horror what had happened. * Bloat: gasps Oh no! inflates I ate all the food-''in pain'' Ohh... The guys are never gonna forgive me if they find out. I gotta do something about this. Dory! Doooryyyyyy! * Dory: arrives Yes, Bloat-? Oh, wow. You're big. * Bloat: Deflate me, please. * Dory: On it! Bloat ''So, what did you call me for? * '''Bloat:' I ATE ALL THE FOOD! THE TABLE'S EMPTY! * Dory: This table was full before? Wow. I missed a lot. * Bloat: No time for forgetting things, Dory! We gotta do something about this! * and Bloat think. * Dory: Oh! Hey, Bloat! What if Hank can remake the dishes for our guests? * Bloat: He'd really do that? * Dory: Yeah! Come with me! I know where he lives! * Bloat: Okay. * and Dory swim as fast as they can to Hank's house. Bloat knocks on the door. * Hank: What do you want? * Bloat: I ate all the party food! * Hank: You what?! * Dory: Yeah, he did. * Hank: Oh, the guests aren't gonna be happy about this. * Bloat: I know. Can you please remake the dishes? Please? * Hank: Hmm. Alright. I'll remake all the dishes. * Dory: You will? * Hank: Yeah. * [Cuts to the guests arriving at the party.] * Gill: Welcome to our party, everyone! I hope you're all ready for a good party. * Nemo: Oh! Hi, Destiny! * Destiny: Hi, Nemo! * Marlin: Hi, Bailey! * Bailey: Hi, Marlin! * Deb: Hello, sharks! * Bruce, Anchor, and Chum: Hello! * Marlin: And the guest of honor, Mr. Ray. Mr. Ray, there's lots of decorations, games, and of course, yummy treats. * Mr. Ray: Oh, food! That's what I like to hear! * [Bloat hears this, and hides the food with a big tablecloth.] * Bailey: Yeah, me too! * Gill: Come on! * guests cheer excitedly, but Bloat and Dory show up, pretending to be worried. * Bloat and Dory: Wait! Don't do it! * Mr. Ray: What's wrong? * Bloat: Oh no! A fly. * Dory: Yes. Yes. Too many flies. * Bloat: Oh my goodness! * Dory: A big swarm of them! * Bloat: Yeah, gotta keep them off the food. * Mr. Ray: But the best way I can think of doing that, is to eat it all up. * clamors in agreement. * Dory: to be sad No. (sighs) I'm sorry, guys, but... food isn't everything. * All: WHAT?!?! * Dory: happy Let's play some games! away Whoooooo! * [Bailey looks at the camera in confusion. Dory comes back with some apples.] * Dory: An apple game! * to the game being played. Anchor has a stack of apples in his mouth, which fall. The same thing happens with Chum and Bruce. Bailey has a stack of apples in his mouth which don't fall. * Mr. Ray: Ohhhhh, Bailey's the winner! No doubt about it! laughs Now, let's eat! * All: Yeah! * Bloat: How about another game? * Gurgle: This is so unlike you, Bloat. Usually, you're the first one to tuck into the food. * Bloat: Well, yes, but Dory and I love pin the tail on the donkey, just as much. Yeah. Come on, everybody! * Dory: '''Hey, Destiny, you go first, since we're such good friends! * '''Destiny: Um, okay. * Dory: Here we go. * [Bloat leaves and comes back carrying a large blindfold.] * Bloat: Here's... (drops the blindfold) A very big blindfold. Put it on. * grabs the blindfold and puts it on.'' * Destiny: Whoa. * Dory: Bailey, give her the donkey tail, and spin her around. * Destiny: out of her blindfold Are you sure this is a good idea, Dory? * Dory: Of course it is, Destiny! * Bailey puts her blindfold back on, and gives her the donkey tail. * Bailey: Here we go. Time to spin you around. * Bailey spins Destiny around. She dizzily bumps into a wall. * Destiny: Ah! * Bailey: Okay, now go. * Destiny: Um... Uh... * [Destiny puts the tail on the donkey. Everyone cheers. Destiny takes off her blindfold.] * Mr. Ray: We have a winner, everybody! * Destiny: I won? I won! Whoo-hoo! * cheers for Destiny. * Bailey: Okay, everybody, now how about some food? * Bloat: Wait, h-how about we play some musical chairs? * Gurgle: We don't have time for musical chairs, Bloat! We're too hungry! * Dory: Okay, uh, out magic kit how about Marlin performs some magic for everyone? Huh? * Marlin: NO! * starts chanting "FOOD!". Dory and Bloat swim away. * Dory: Oh, this is bad, Bloat. * Bloat: I'll say. * and Bloat swim up to the table. Dory peeks under the tablecloth. * Dory: Oh, the food's not here. * Bloat: Come on, Hank. Please, hurry up. * [Everyone shows up, still chanting "FOOD!". Dory and Bloat back up.] * Bruce: (holds the tablecloth) Okay, everyone! Dig in! * cheers as Bruce unveils the tablecloth, but the empty table is revealed. Everyone gasps in horror. * Marlin: WHAT'S THIS?! * Dory: Ohh. I tried warning you about the flies. I told you they were bad. * Gill: Flies? I don't think it was flies, Dory. I think Bloat did it. * Bloat: You're right, Gill. It was me. I tried to resist, but I couldn't help myself. * Marlin: Oh no! No, no, no! This can't be happening! My beautiful carrot cake! Gone! Just like... Like... (snaps his fin finger) That! * Nemo: All those sandwiches. * Destiny: Kelpcakes. * Bailey: 'Even the Caesar salad. * ''hangs their head in sadness. Just then, Hank arrives, carrying a big table. * '''Dory: Hank! * All: Hank? * Destiny: What are you doing here? * Hank: Dory told me what happened, so I fixed up this. * [Hank removes the tablecloth, revealing lots of food.] * All: Food! * Bloat: Let's dig in, everybody! * starts eating the food first. Gill laughs and eats with him. * Bloat: So. Are you guys still mad at me? * Gill: No. We're just happy you told the truth, Bloat. * Gurgle: And we're happy that you made more food just for us! * Deb: You're a good friend, Bloat. * Bloat: Yeah. I love you guys, too. * episode ends. Trivia * The episode is loosely based on The Wiggles episode, "The Party".